Unus the Untouchable
Biography Origin Angelo Unuscione was born in Milan, Italy. He later legally changed his name to Gunther Bain when he came to the United States. Once in America he sought out the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants to join them. He turned criminal, and fought the X-Men alongside the group. During the battle his powers were enhanced by a shot fired from Beast's gun, increasing his power beyond his ability to control it. He promised to reform, and his normal power level was restored by the Beast. He became a good friend of the Blob, and they teamed up together on various schemes, such as posing as the X-Men and framing them for robbery, before both mutants went their separate ways. Factor Three/Brotherhood Unus then joined the villainous organization Factor Three in a conspiracy to conquer Earth. They fought the X-Men, but turned against the Mutant Master when the latter was exposed as an extraterrestrial. Unus later visited Ogre at their Mt Charteris base. However, shortly after he was captured by Sentinels alongside several others mutants but was later released, after which he teamed with the Blob and Mastermind as agents of the second Secret Empire; they were defeated by the Beast, and then held prisoner by the Secret Empire. Unus then joined an incarnation of Magneto's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. As a member of the Brotherhood, Unus joined in their battle against the X-Men and Kruger. Alongside the Brotherhood, Unus battled the Defenders, but Magneto and the Brotherhood were reduced to infancy by their team member Alpha the Ultimate Mutant. Unus and the others were kept at Muir Island. When the Brotherhood was reverted to adulthood and reorganized, Unus teamed with the Vanisher, Blob, and Mastermind and fought alongside the group against the Champions. However he left the team disheartened. He came in conflict with Doc Samson, Power Man and then embarked on a New York crime spree, but was defeated by Iron Fist and Power Man. Not long after, Unus decided to retire from the life of the organized supervillain, deciding to use his talents in less "lofty" ways; he was making a living as a wrestler. At some point, he fathered the Canadian mutant Radius. It is also believed that the Acolyte, Carmella Unuscione, is either his daughter or sister, but no official confirmation of this has ever been given. Death Coming out of retirement and teaming with his friend the Blob again, Unus discovered, during a fight against the Hulk that his powers had become nearly uncontrollable, and his field was smashed by the Hulk. While battling with Spider-Man in New York, Unus lost complete control of his powers, and his force-field became so thick that it repulsed the very oxygen molecules in the air until he suffocated and passed out. Falling into the Blob's arms, the former believed Unus to be dead. Genosha However, years later Unus reappeared alive on the decimated island of Genosha, traumatized by the devastation and speaking of "ghosts." Usually arrogant and somewhat fearless, due in no small part to his invulnerable force field, he was shaken by apparent "ghosts" being able to pass through it. At some point, he stopped seeing them, and returned to his former hubris. Unus later formed his own band of mutant rebels (which includes Toad and Paralyzer), trying to survive on the harsh island that Genosha had become. They most commonly had arguments with Professor Charles Xavier and Magneto, and surprisingly never recognized Magneto out of costume. In their first confrontation, the mutant known as Freakshow ends up literally swallowing Unus in order to end the tensions. His powers protected him. Unus leads Appraiser and Stripmine, two superhuman poachers, to Genosha which caused him to be at odds with all the remaining mutants on Genosha. House of M and Second Death Unus stayed on the island until before the House of M, and was depowered after the events of Decimation. Unus is later found by Quicksilver on Genosha. Quicksilver granted him his powers back, however in an altered form. The Office of National Emergency soon stepped in and took the mists from Quicksilver and his daughter. Lockjaw managed to teleport Luna and Pietro away before ONE could capture them, leaving a battle between the Inhumans and the repowered mutants of Genosha. During the battle Unus faced Karnak, who was amazed that he could not break Unus' shield. However, Unus' powers soon evolved beyond his control and a pink metallic shell began to form all over his body. Both the Inhumans and the repowered mutants tried to save Unus' life, but it was too late. As Unus' field began to dissolve, it was discovered that he had died from lack of oxygen. Necrosha Unus has been among the many on the island of Genosha who have been resurrected by Eli Bard and his version of the techno-organic virus. Powers and Abilities Powers Repulsion Field (formerly): invisible psionic field around himself. This field could deflect and stop objects or projectiles. He could also use this field to move or push people or things. He could mentally control the field and make it as thick or as thin as he wished. He could even open a portion of the field to grab items or hit people. The limits of the field had not yet been determined, although it was shown to withstand direct hits from an enraged Hulk. Unus recently inhaled the Terrigen Mist which brought his powers back and evolved them to an advanced degree. His powers were so enhanced that his shield, which was usually invisible, became visible. His shield, now a pinkish shiny color was able to withstand the devastating blows of Karnak and other weapons of mass destruction. However his powers became so advanced that his shield began to block out radio waves, sound waves, air, light waves, and other things. Abilities Wrestling. Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Italian Category:De-Powered by M-Day Category:Brotherhood Category:Male Characters Category:Force Field Category:Characters